Love Game
by JinxedMemories
Summary: Sora get his brother, Roxas transferred to his school and Roxas isn't happy. To make things worst he gets a love bite in the first 15 minutes and is told he is now offically enrolled in the Destiny High Love Game. Being the competitve type, Roxas refuses to refuse and gets dragged into the game. Rated M for lemon(s) and language.


"Great... I get transferred just as I start making friends..." A short blonde kid walked down the empty hallways of his new high school, Destiny High, as he muttered his complaints to himself over and over again. He continued this until he reached a huge door that he almost walked into but stopped just in time. He wrapped his fingers tightly around his books which were in one hand and his school bag which was in the other and pushed to door open with his shoulder. He took a quick look at the clock and it read 11:05. Roxas had come just in time for the third lesson. Maybe he would have been there earlier if the school wasn't so damn hard to find (IN THE MIDDLE OF A FLIPPING FOREST) and maybe if it was a bit bigger (I mean seriously, why so tiny? It's a high school for god's sake) and just maybe if he was told he was moving schools before 8 in the morning while he lives on the other bloody side of town but I digress.

The boy's eyes widened and shot around the room he was now in. There were rows of desks and chairs clean and tidy with not a speck of ink or gum on and the walls had superb pieces of art work done by the students on. He had been in the school for 5 minutes and the boy was already amazed.

"Oh my god! A new student!" One of the boys that were crowded round a 6 seat table leaped over to the blonde.

"Hi! My name's Demyx! What's yours?"

"Roxas. Roxas Strife. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Roxas faked a smile then looked for a teacher he could talk to. But before he could find the teacher the other boys from the table came up to greet him.

"Hey! I'm Marluxia!" The boy with dark pastel pink hair handed Roxas a flower (more specifically a rose of the shade red) and winked.

"Zexion Genevieve Mirage. Nice to meet you." This one had a strange lilac hair that was short but fell over his right eye, hiding it from sight. He took off his glasses and held his hand out to shake Roxas' who reluctantly shook it.

"Yo! The name's Axel. Axel Scarlet. Got it memorised?" A boy with bright red hair came up behind Roxas making him jump. He had his hair styled in an odd manner with spikes and he had tattoos under his eyes shaped like teardrops.

"Oh... My name is Namine Rêve. My last name is French if you were wondering." A girl with pale blonde hair, in a plait to the left of her head, smiled warmly at Roxas and took her earphones out and turned off her iPod.

The teacher walked in and shouted at the class.

"Hey you seven! See me after class for not being ready for class!" Roxas walked up to him and asked where to sit but the response was "Wherever the heck you want as long as you don't get distracted." Obviously he did just that and he plonked himself down next to Namine on the table with the people he had met before the teacher interrupted.

"Class today we will be working in groups of 4 so get moving." The teacher ordered and the children obeyed. Roxas ended up with Axel, Zexion and Namine. Demyx and Marluxia were paired with two girls, one with short raven hair and a goofy smile and the other with combed back electric yellow hair and a scary scowl on her face.

"3 of you get into a position and the other draw. Hurry up." Obeying once again Roxas stood next to Axel (who leant down and put his face a bit too close to Roxas') and Zexion got a book out of his bag and started to read.

"Hey Ax you're a bit close..." A blush fell upon Roxas' face as Axel nose touched his cheek and slid down slightly.

"Close enough to do this." The red head smirked and nibbled on the blonde's ear before going to bite down gently on his neck.

"A-AXEL!" Roxas shoved him away and his phone. It had been no more than 15 minutes and he had already gotten himself a love bite.

"What the frack?!"

"Congratulations you are now enrolled in the Destiny High Love Game. Here is a list of the people taking part." Roxas was handed a scroll which he unrolled and read immediately.

**Destiny High Love Game Participants:**

**_Axel Scarlet - Male_**

**_Demyx Mizune - Male_**

**_Larxene Arashi - Female_**

**_Marluxia Green – Unknown _**

**_Namine Rêve – Female_**

**_Vanitas Yamika- Male_**

**_Kairi Cerise – Female_**

**_Riku Kagemine – Male_**

**_Ventus Strife – Male_**

**_Sora Strife - Male_**

**_Zexion Mirage – Male_**

**_Xion Sillues – Female_**

**_Roxas Strife - Male_**

"Wait, wait, wait! I was already on the list? How does that work?"

"Sora is the one who got you transferred; I mean you are his brother right?"

"It was Sora? I gonna kill him!" Roxas muttered as Namine began shouting at them for not standing still. Both Roxas and Axel got into position (Axel now further away from the blonde's face) and studied Roxas' face remembering every detail.

"Everyone done? Swap drawings with one of the other groups and write on the back what could be improved."

Namine took the picture off the girl with raven hair and gave her the drawing she had done. In the picture Demyx was braiding a sleeping Marluxia's hair and the girl was texting with a scowl on her face.

"Whoa... This is crap Yuffie."

"Shut up! You couldn't do better Axel." The girl who was apparently called Yuffie turned to Roxas.

"Hi. My name's Yuffie, I'm Sora's friend. He had told me and some other loads about you!" Roxas hid his annoyed expression with a smile. He knew what Sora would have said about him like he liked guys and if a girl tried to kiss him he would probably walk away without saying anything and stuff like that.

"Hey Rox is it true you would actually walk away from a girl if she tried to kiss you?" Yep. Roxas was right. Sora was going to be killed twice now. Roxas stayed silent. Yuffie when away but soon came back with the other girl who now was scowling at Roxas instead of her phone.

"Hello. I'm Roxas, what's your name?" The girl rolled her eyes at the other blonde's question and answered, still scowling.

"I'm Larxene. Mess with any of my friends and you're dead. I watch CSI bitch. I can make your death look like an accident. Oh and stay away from Axel. He. Is. Mine!" Larxene hissed right in Roxas' ear and it was as if she was one of those possessive animals, like a bear... or something. Roxas rolled his eyes, luckily she didn't see the redhead who apparently was 'hers' just do what he did. Roxas walked away from her praying to never see her or her god damn scary face ever again. He sat down and looked over at Namine who was writing words on the back of the drawing still.

"So Namine, how'd you get pulled into the 'game'?" Roxas asked and Namine smiled.

"My friend, Kairi 'enrolled' me." Roxas nodded and then turned to Axel.

"So what is the point of the game?" The red head smirked.

"Me, Dem and Marly made it up. Basically we choose 1 person every month we think should be entered into the game and then one person who is currently taking part has to give that chosen one a love bite to enroll them. A lot of the time no one was suitable or worthy to take part but we have managed. The rules are simple. Number 1: you cannot flirt, kiss or have sex with anyone other than the participants of the game. Number 2: you must come to the sleepover party that happens 3 times every year. Number 3: you must complete that given task in 1 week and finally, number 4: by the end of this school year you must confess your love to one other member of the game and they must have similar feelings towards you otherwise you have to carry on playing the game next year too. And the answer to your question, the point of the game is to fulfil your needs. This game insures that you will be kissed or have sex at least once every month. OH and you have to come to the summer party!"

"So this game is basically a sex game?"

"It sure is!" Roxas bit his lip, shut his eyes and repeated the words _'You will not refuse to do it, you have never refused a challenge, you will take part no matter what!'_ again and again in his mind until he finally said, "Count me in." Axel smiled and gave Roxas a pat on the head.

*RING*

With that class ended and it was lunch. Roxas grabbed his bag and decided to shove his books inside it then left the room in the flood of people. He spotted his brother come out of the room adjacent to the room he had just left and grabbed him by his bag pulling him back into an empty space.

"Roxas! How are you?" The brunet laughed awkwardly. "So I'm gonna guess you heard?"

"What the flip, Sora? You make me transfer schools at 8 in the morning? Why? I mean seriously, why the hell would you do that?"

"Oh come on you'll love it here! Sure you have to walk about an hour and a half to get here but you can move out of that flat and come live with me and Ven, your family! Then you could take the bus with us! Oh did Ax enroll you yet?"

"Yes he enrolled me and gave me a very detailed explanation on the 'Love Game'. But Sora I left that house because no one wanted me there. I left that house because I was told to go away! All I did was get in the way and ruin stuff. Anyway I'm living with Yuna and Rikku, I can't just leave them. Although since you're here, why is it called Destiny High?"

"I think the headmaster just likes the word destiny. I mean if you ever have a class with him he will use the word destiny roughly 3 or 4 times. Anyway it sounds cool right?" Roxas nodded at Sora's weird assumption but it was logical... if your mind works like that. Sora invited Roxas to lunch and of course he accepted, he didn't know where anything was and the receptionist wasn't there when he arrived. Sora took his brother to the cafeteria and they got lunch before Roxas was introduced to Sora's friends. There were 6 of them excluding Roxas, great loads of people to talk to! Well he knew 3 of them already so I guess 4 people.

"Me first, me first! Hello I'm Sora Strife, yes it's alliterative. I am one of three triplets and obviously the best since I'm the youngest!" At that Roxas whacked Sora on the head at told him, and I quote, 'Stop with the lies I'm the best'.

"Hi Roxas, you already know me but, I'm Riku. I've been Sora's friend since he was 4 years old!" Riku had long silver hair and aqua eyes. Roxas had known him since he was 4 years old but they never really got along that well.

"Hello. My name's Namine. I like drawing and Kairi is my best friend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Roxas." Namine had long light blonde hair that was swept over her shoulder and her voice was sweet and soft. She had blue eyes just like Kairi's. Speaking of Kairi, where was she?

"Hey Sora, where's Kairi?"

"Huh? Oh Kai? She's sick today. She really wanted to see you too!" Roxas nodded then the introductions were continued.

"Hey Rox, yes I know you're my twin brother but I want to introduce myself anyway. I'm Ventus and I'm Sora's twin brother too! I know triplets are strange." Ventus looked exactly like Roxas so I'm not going to describe him; yes I know I'm lazy. Okay 2 people left.

"Hi! I'm Xion Sillues and I'm the only girl in this school who is open about being a les. Also I'm the only person in this 'group' who is a pure virgin. Never had sex or been kissed or had a girlfriend/boyfriend. It's nice to meet you!" Xion had short black hair and looked a lot like Yuffie.

"I'm Xia Sillues and I'm Xion's twin sister... Nice to meet you…" Xia was unusually shy for a girl of her age. She looked just like Xion but with slightly long hair with one bright red highlight in it.

"Okay introductions, over and done with. Sora, what's Axel's problem?!" Roxas said rather rudely too might I add.

"Axel's problem? I don't think he has any problems…other than having to look after Kairi!" Sora joked making the other occupants of the table laugh.

"Come on Sora she's not that much of a problem other than the fact she steals all my hair products." Suddenly a voice came from behind Roxas and he jumped slightly only to find Axel standing there.

"Axel! Aren't you eating lunch with Larx, Demyx and Marly today?" Sora asked and Axel stopped staring at Roxas.

"Huh? Yeah I am I just wanted to give Roxy his first official task! Here ya go!" Axel handed Roxas a piece of paper and smiled. "Get it done before the end of the week!" And with that Axel left.


End file.
